As health care grows increasingly complex with the growing number of available drugs, procedures, and technology, the potential for mistaken identification, mix-ups, or otherwise errors in the medical environment is increasing exponentially. Conventional methods of error prevention include the use of written labels born by medicament containers. Such methods suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, a written label is not useful if its associated container becomes lost. In addition, there is a limited amount of information that can be practically fit on a label. Moreover, bar codes and similar coded labels can deteriorate over time or become unreadable due to smudging or tearing.